New Haven, New York
by leiram enaj
Summary: Set a couple months after the 100 episode. Quinn and Santana being Quinn and Santana. They talk about the more than two-time thing, Brittany, Puck and whatever it is that's stuck in between. Crappy summary, yeah I know. I'm busy with work. So yeah.


A/N: I just need to write some QS that's not in higschool.  
>Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine blah, blah, blah<p>

Chapter 1

"You know I didn't come all this way to be ignored." Santana snapped at the corner of Quinn's bed. Slightly tugging at the sheets.

Quinn kept her attention on her writing; it's a review on a play they've watched beginning of the week. "Well I didn't remember inviting you in the first place." she said in monotone.

"What ever happened to common courtesy, Q?"

Santana was answered with a noncommittal shrug. "I'm just... busy and you can do whatever, you don't need to stay cooped up with me... What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn stopped writing and sideglanced at the other girl.

"I'm visiting your lonely ass." Santana answered. She was met with a hum and the familiar raised brow.

"Sure." Quinn said then turned back to her work. The latina scoffs and plops on the single bed.

She stares at the wooden ceiling, almost earning a grimace at the accumulating cobwebs. 'If there are bigass spiders in here I'm bolting, I'm not that desperate.' Santana thinks. As she turned her head she sees a photograph of them together at Mr. Schue's almost wedding. It was before the reception, they were standing by the pews.

Quinn's left hand was on Santana's cheek. And hers were on Quinn's waist. She squinted her eyes in recollection. 'She was fixing a smudge of lipstick on my face when Brittany kissed me there.' she smiled slightly they looked...relaxed. Happy even. She was looking at Quinn intently at the picture. Quinn was focused on removing the smudge. It tugged on her insides a bit.

That was the night they had a better understanding about their overly physical, dramatic and unconventional kind of friendship. She looked up at the studying blonde.

"How were you able to get hold of this?"

Quinn looked sideways from her work then back. "Some guy gave it to me. He told me he's a photographer, mistook us for a couple...thought we looked cute. Snapped a shot and..."

Santana cut her off. "and gave it to you? At the church? How come I wasn't aware of this?" Santana said annoyed.

"You went looking for Mr Schue." Quinn answered.

"Oh." There's that hum again. "Well can I have one?" Santana said in a tone that wasn't meant as a question.

"What? A copy?" Quinn mused.

"No, I want the thing itself, yes of course a copy." Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn sighed, "Good for you he gave two... Even though it was accompanied with an indecent proposal. I took the picture then politely told him to fuck off."

Santana sat up and looked at the blonde, wide eyed. "Look at you trying to be badass, cussing at church even." she chuckled. "So why didn't you give it to me back then?"

Quinn shrugged. "I didn't think you'd want it." She looked at Santana.

The latina bore the stare, it was haunting and curious and at the same time challenging. Which the latina never backs down to. "Well I want it."

Quinn raised her brow. "Well then..." Standing up she went straight towards the bed. She sat on the right side where the frame was standing. She opened the back and took out the picture. There were two.

"You kept both of them there? Makes sense."

Quinn nodded to herself. Santana reached for the pictures then quirked her brow.

"These aren't the same thing though. This one's different." Santana said to Quinn.

"I know. He took this other one just before you left to look for Mr Schue."

Santana was looking at the other picture. She was behind Quinn and had her chin propped up on Quinn's shoulder, her nose almost grazing the blonde's ear and her arms casually found purchase around Quinn's hips and the blonde's hands crossed around herself holding the latina by the wrists. They were gossiping about Ms. Pillsbury's no-show. Quinn has her bitch smirk on complete with a fabraise, her head tilted to the side trying listen to what Santana was saying. They had no idea how adorable they looked.

"We do almost look couple-y." Santana breathed out.

"Oh god forbid." the blonde comments uninterested. "Brittany'll have a coronary and then might come down here and cut me a new one." she said flippantly then looking up at the other girl in the room. She went back to her desk, busying herself with her paper. "But then again... we did sleep together."

Santana connected her gaze at Quinn, amazed that she addressed the one situation they've been avoiding since the failed wedding. They met up again during the glee reunion and had completely ignored the fact that they spent a night on the same bed wrapped up in each other satisfying each other on ways they never thought they would. And now a little more than 5 months later they mention it for the first time. Well Quinn does. And Santana is floored.

"What?" Quinn questions. "We're adults, we can talk about it." she continued with a shrug.

"I know, I'm just surprised that it's actually you who'd bring it up. You know, after knowingly trying to avoid talking about it for so long." Santana stood up no longer comfortable with on Quinn's bed.

"I wasn't avoiding it. I just didn't think you'd ever want to talk about it. We usually don't do these things. Talk about intimately personal things, I mean."

Santana nodded cocking an eyebrow for good measure. "I say that's more than accurate... And for good reason."

Quinn furrowed her brow and stopped writing. Though she wasn't really looking forward for this talk but what Santana said piqued her curiosity. She egged the girl to continue.

"Well you know, we barely tolerated each other in high school, we almost always wanted the same things and knew exactly how to get them... Being extremely close friends would've just gotten in the way. We were ruthless. Mostly to each other." she ended with a shrug.

"And that's because I'm the only one who'd be able to keep up in competition with you... And win for that matter." Quinn smirked.

"I'd deny it if you tell anyone but that's true and only because it works both ways Fabray, and you know it." she pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah , I know." Quinn released a breath. She then looked up. "Still, I wasn't avoiding it. I did instigate it, if I remember correctly. But then again, you might've 'wanted to be all up in this' for all I know." Quinn used airqoutes to indicate that she was just teasing.

Santana scoffed. "Oh please Fabray, you're the girl everybody wanted but nobody ever even tried to date."

Quinn fabraised, Santana was right at that and it stung. She tried not to let it show. She countered with the best question possible. "Everybody eh? Does that mean you did to?" She countered.

Santana gulped. Did she? Well anyone who had functioning eyes and knew Quinn Fabray would be in love with the girl at one point in their life. So was she one of those people? "I was pretty hung up with a different blonde Q."

Quinn simply nodded. "Yeah pretty much." she looked at her hands. "Does she know?"

Santana shook her head. She walked towards Quinn against all her better judgment. "I haven't... with anyone."

Quinn kept her gaze down. "Why not? Do you regret it?" she asked.

Santana furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure myself. Doesn't happen a lot that I could lord it over everyone that I've bedded Quinn Fabray. I just didn't think that I needed to update everyone or I'm really not sure if you'd be okay had I said anything or something and no, I've tried the 222s of life with what happened and no I don't regret it. I think it was one of the few things we've done together that I'm sure I wouldn't regret. " she said more to herself actually.

Quinn's turn to nod. "But...?" the blonde egged Santana to drop the proverbial 'but...'

Santana furrowed her brow. "But what?"

Quinn looked up and shrugged. "There's always a but."

The latina huffed. "But nothing. "

Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "Really now?"

Santana only smiled and looked away after saying she enjoyed it after all making Quinn rather amused.

"This isn't one of your very subtle ways of saying you want do it again right? Cause why else would you actually be here if not for... "

Santana stood up, palm held up. "Woah, woah blondie, let me stop you right there. First of all, I don't have to make the effort of getting on the express train to hook up with a pretty blonde, I have girls falling at my feet in New York. Two, I'm here cause I know what happened and I actually care. And three and most importantly, why do you make it sound like it's so bad if I 'somehow' want to do it again?" Santana scoffed.

Quinn started giggling. "So basically, what I got from that is, your concern for me is somewhat secondary to your theoretically wanting to maybe do it again? That and you think I'm a pretty blonde."

Santana rolled her eyes, of course that's what she got. "Your word vomit just put me to sleep, Q. "

Quinn smiled. "Thank you. I wasn't really expecting anyone to know or care, or notice for that matter. " She closed her laptop and walked towards her bed where Santana was awkwardly standing next to.

"I wouldn't have known had Puck not drunk-called me in the middle of work wanting to 'get our pucktana sexy on'. I was like what the fucking fuck? He blurted about joining in for a threesome. I figured he went all american bachelor again and you ended things, cos there was no way you'd be in the receiving end of that." There was a long pause, Quinn only being heard with her breathing. "Not unless you gave in to you slight bicurious tendencies, and Puck inexplicably made you agree on it."

Quinn scoffed and shooked her head before plopping down on her bed. "I have no bicurious tendencies, Tana." she said pointedly.

Santana rolled her eyes at her, "Right."

Quinn fabraised, "I'm serious. I'm hardly ever attracted to other women and I definitely don't do meaningless sex so that's certainly all Puck for you."

Santana's eyes grew in surprise, she had not expected that. She knew Quinn had not intended to let that slip out but she's waiting for the blonde to actually realize what she just said and with a smirk she countered. "Oh is that so?"

The blonde squinted and hesitantly nodded. "Yes...?"

Santana smiled. "Cool, so what happened to us wasn't actually meaningless at all."

Quinn tilted her head to the latina, "No, it was next to meaningless cos I was just experimenting back then."

Santana furrowed her brow. "Oh fuck you!" she almost sounded hurt, almost, before Quinn started giggling.

"You already did."

Santana threw Quinn's pillow at her face. "So crass Fabray." She rolled her eyes at the blonde then slid back on the bed.

When it got too quiet for both their liking Quinn asked her friend again. "Is that really why you're down here? Because Puck and I broke up?"

Santana stared up at the ceiling and nodded. "Yep." She overly popped the 'p'.

Quinn slightly smiled."A phone call would have sufficed... But thanks, it's surprisingly thoughtful of you."

Santana's head turned to Quinn. "You're surprised? What? You don't think I'm capable of 'thoughtful'?

Quinn tried to stop her smile but eventually failed. She shook her head. "Honestly, no."

Santana was quick to move off the bed but Quinn was quicker, she grabbed the latina's arms and pulled her back. "Not to anyone outside Brittany that is." Quinn raised her brow knowing it was true.

"People change Fabray. " Santana sighed.

"You can't blame me, Tana" she said motioning between them. "It's just that, we don't do kind, thoughtful things."

That was a lie, they immediately recounted the time they were in New York for Nationals and she had a small breakdown. Santana was there to comfort her and gave her a welcomed distraction. And a year before during regionals after Beth had been born, Santana was there with her to see it through, albeit from a distance. But still, she stayed. "But I guess you're right, people can change... So thank you." she pulled at her friend until she can rest her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Don't go all weird on me, I'm just trying to be grateful." Quinn said.

Santana only huffed, "And of course you have to spoil the moment." Santana said tilting her head towards the blonde, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"You have changed, you're actually turning into a sap." Quinn countered.

"That's what you get with immersing yourself with two of highschool's biggest drama queens."

Quinn only hummed before speaking. "Now that we've cleared all that, why are you actually really here?" Quinn pulled the latina even closer. "I believe what you said... But I know it's not only that. So tell me." Quinn furrowed her brow. "Actually you don't have to tell me. This about you and Brittany?"

Santana deflated. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that just yet."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So, why'd you come to me then?"

Santana rolled her eyes by reflex. "For reasons you and I already know. I know you won't hover." Santana did a face that might have meant 'duh'.

"Of course." said Quinn. She leaned back on the headboard. Santana slightly detaching herself to look at her.

"I don't need questions right now. I just need someone there that's not Brittany nor the wonder twins."

Quinn hummed. "That bad huh?"

Santana released a breath. "I need to think about something else to do or fix or trash. Something!" The frustration was evident on her tone.

Quinn laughed. "And you picked me, cause I have it worse than you?"

Santana nodded matter of factly. "Yep, your misfortune makes me feel better. Cause your shits shit is shittier than my shit."

Quinn scrunched her nose. "Ew Tana." Santana mouths whatever. "So you're here to fix me?" Quinn challenges.

Santana shook her head no. "No, that's your job. I'm never gonna even try to fix you. Broken things can't fix other broken things Q."

Quinn stared at her friend. "Impressive, philosophical!Santana. Who'd thought."

"Cut it out Quinn." Santana moved to stand up.

Quinn smiled. She closed the gap between them and hugged Santana tightly and as closely as humanly possible from behind. She propped her chin on Santana's shoulder. Santana taken by surprise by the affectionate gesture froze for a minute, taking some time to process but unconsciously holding onto dainty pale arms. "You know I'm just messing with you. I'm actually really glad you're here." Quinn squeezed the latina. "But of course you already know that."

Santana smiled. "Cos under all that bitch façade you so love to use on me, I see through them, Q. You oughta know by now."

"Ditto, Tana, ditto." Quinn planted a small kiss on the latina's shoulder. Santana froze a bit, the kissed spot tingled for quite some time.

"Just so we're clear. I didn't come here to sleep with you again." Santana pulled back a little to look into Quinn's eye's. "But I'm not saying I'll be against it if you want to though."

Quinn rolled her eyes when she saw the signature Lopez smirk. "Now who's ruining the moment?"

Quinn mused but the thought of sleeping on with the latina itched at the back of her head. She's not above having sex with her feisty friend again if given the chance, but maybe not this time around while Santana obviously has something going on with Brittany. That's just going to be trashy. And she's had enough drama to last a lifetime.

"Where did you just go right now?" Santana said worriedly.

"I was just thinking where to go and feed you." She came up with the first excuse that came to mind and just in time as Santana's stomach grumbled. "Case and point." Quinn tapped the latina's leg before sliding off the bed. She reached for her phone and her wallet before collecting her friend.

TBC.

Un-edited. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
